Rest In Pieces
by Starling Sinclair
Summary: Set sometime after the defeat of the dark kingdom. A musing of Usagi's feelings set to Saliva's "Rest In Pieces"


Title: Rest In Pieces Author: Starling Sinclair Disclaimer: Insert standard disclaimer and I don't own "Rest in Pieces" by Saliva  
  
AN: Ok, I'm back. I haven't posted anything in four or so years. This was just something I felt I had to write. Feel free to review!  
  
Rest in Pieces  
  
~Look at me~  
  
She watched him out the corner of her eye as he fluttered across the room. It was really pathetic, she though. He was too much the anti- social; social galas did not suit him. Every so often he would slip his finger thorough his hair, a nervous gesture she had seen quite often tonight. Gingerly, she lifted her cup and placed to her lips.  
  
~My depth perception must be off again~  
  
She could barely make out his ocean eyes from where she stood. The marble balcony she stood on provided her with an excellent view of him. She felt the starlight tickle her shoulders and the wind tangle its fingers in her hair. It was a beautiful night, one that would be perfect to spend with a soul mate. Too bad hers was across the room, looking pathetic. Too bad hers had no memory of being her soul mate. In fact, she didn't even know she could accept him as her soul mate now. So much had passed between them. Most of it was not good.  
  
~Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did~  
  
Marble reminded her of Beryl's castle, cold and hard, and his eyes that night he tried to kill her.  
She bit her bottom lip. Images of his hatred for her haunted her dreams every night. His cold blade slicing through her arm. Beryl's laughter echoing in the empty halls; his deranged smile greeting her. She chewed on some ice.  
  
~It has not healed with time~  
  
One year. It had been one year. One long year since he'd tried to murder her. One long year since he had died for her. One long year since he even remembered her. One year of looking at him everyday and fighting off the tears.  
Oh yes, she still loved him, but welcome to the real world. He didn't feel the same. So much for true love conquerors all, she though bitterly.  
A strong gust of wind rustled the hem of her ball gown. She momentarily wished she was a leaf that could be swept away in the wind's hands and carried far away from this building. From him. The feeling became more intense when he looked up and made eye contact with her.  
  
~It just shot down my spine~  
  
She quickly looked away. Who's to say he was looking at her. Angrily she tossed her empty punch cup of the balcony. With a smirk of irony, she remembered falling off a balcony a little over a year ago. The arms of her Tuxedo mask wrapped around her and made sure she made it safely to the ground. If she fell this time, no Tuxedo Mask would save her.  
She gripped the banister and looked to the moon. Selene, give me strength, she prayed.  
Then an unexpected voice startled her thoughts.  
  
~You look so beautiful tonight~  
  
"Hello," he said.  
She was glad her back was to him, for her eyes shot wide open. Ok, breathe properly, Usagi, she told herself. But it's so hard when he's so close.  
"Hi," she said, refusing to face him.  
  
~Reminds me how you laid us down~  
  
Images flashed through her mind. His cold armor pressed against her skin sandwiching her between the floor and him. Her nose buried in his black hair as he whispered in her ear, 'You'll never win Sailor Moon.' She felt the steel blade of his sword slide over the material of her uniform, ready to slice her in half. With all the effort she could muster, she pushed him off and slid across the black marble floors.  
'You'll never win, Princess,' the cold voice of beryl cried out to her.  
  
~And gently smiled before you destroyed my life~  
  
A wicked smile crossed the lips of the brainwashed Prince Endymion. 'This is the end Princess.' His sword raised high above his head.  
  
~Would you find it in your heart~  
  
Of course she wasn't suppose to remember that event in her life as vividly as she did. And she was certain he didn't. She gripped the banister of balcony. How does one cope with the memory of killing one's true love?  
  
~To make this go away~  
  
"The moon looks lovely tonight," he said. "It always looks lovely," she whispered. Oh God, how is she suppose to pretend it doesn't bother her he's here. Sure, she could pull it off when she ran into him on the streets. If he'd just call her Odango Atama, she could fight him off.  
  
~And let me rest in pieces~  
  
"What are you doing out here, Usagi-chan? You're such the social butterfly, I figured you'd be in there having the time of your life," he said moving closer to her. The fabric of his suit brushed against the chiffon of her dress. She bit her lip, and felt a tear slip from her eye. "Go away Mamoru-baka."  
  
~(let me rest in pieces)~  
  
In one graceful move, she attacked him with her tiara. The heat of the attack seeped through her gloves and her weapon tried to penetrate his obsidian armor. His sword clattered to the ground with her tiara. He groaned in pain as he lungs contracted into a sob.  
  
~Would you find it in your heart~  
  
It didn't stop him. Slowly and painfully, he reached toward his sword. Thinking quickly, she pulled out her star locket and let the melody echo through the empty halls of the dark kingdom. She held it up, the dim light it emitted illuminated their faces. Her tears sparkled in the glow and made soft sounds as they hit the marble floor.  
  
~To make this go away~  
  
'Don't you remember me, my love?' she pleaded. 'We fell in love a thousand years ago, and were to be married. Then we met on the streets of Tokyo, and I threw that test paper at you. You called me Odango Atama, and I called you baka. And, and, you'd save me as Sailor Moon. You were, Tux, Tuxedo Mask. Don't you remember me? Please."  
  
~And let me rest in pieces~  
  
His eyes flashed from black to blue for a second. His hand stopped moving toward the sword. 'Usa...'  
  
~(let me rest in pieces)~  
  
She hiccuped and smiled. More tears flowed down her face, but they were for a different reason. Gently, she let her gloved hand caress the side of his face. She brushed his bangs away from his eyes and in a whispered, 'It's me, Mamo-chan. Serenity, Sailor Moon, Usagi.'  
  
~Look at me~  
  
She felt a calloused hand turn her face away from the night. There he was. Right in front of her. She could breath him, a sent of roses and must. She could feel his hand on her cheek. And she could see him. A sob escaped her lips. 'Selene give me strength.'  
His eyes wondered over her, and she gripped the railing of the balcony. Coming to this ball had not been a good idea. A rebellious tear slipped down her cheek, and she cursed it for showing him that she was weak.  
"You're crying."  
"Well duh, Captain Obvious," she spat. Got to keep her distance.  
  
~My depth perception must be off again~  
  
God, he was so close. The satin of his suit brushed against her skin. For a moment the world seemed to disappear, and it was him and her. Not a princess and prince, not a couple of superheroes. Just a boy and a girl too afraid to say what they both knew. But she quickly brushed that away from her mind. They were not just a boy and girl; they were something much more than that.  
He took another step forward, and bushed away another tear.  
"What do you want, baka?"  
  
~You got much closer than I thought you did~  
  
"Usagi, what's wrong?" he asked.  
"I, I can't tell you," she choked out, shaking her head violently.  
  
~I'm in your reach~  
  
"Please, Usa, what's wrong? How can I make it better if you won't tell me what's hurting you?"  
God, why was he doing this? She desperately tried to move her head to avoid his eyes, but he wouldn't let her. Blue orbs stared into azure ones. Did he really care? And if he did, how could she explain to him what was bothering her.  
His thumb gently rubbed away a stray tear. "Usa..."  
She opened her mouth.  
  
~You held me in your hands~  
  
"Chiba-san!" a voice cut in. "I've been looking for you everywhere." It as a middle aged, balding man with a beer belly who had ruined the moment. His suit looked strained under his weight, buttons bulging, and he walked like a penguin.  
"Kotomi-san, now is not a good time..." Mamoru began.  
"Excuse me," Usagi murmured before running off the balcony.  
  
~Would you find it in your heart~  
  
She ran. The guests became an obstacle course hindering her way to the exit. They yelled at her as she bounced off them. Her dress ripped as she accidently stepped on it. It didn't stop her. She didn't care; she just had to get away.  
  
~To make this go away~  
  
His hand gently covered her. 'Usako,' he whispered.  
  
She let the star locket fall to the ground. The music stopped and there was a brief echo of metal. 'Oh Mamo-chan!' she cried pulling his face to hers. Their noses brushed against each other. Through her gloves, she felt Mamoru's face change into a smile. She had her prince back.  
  
~And let me rest in pieces~  
  
'How can this be!' Beryl cried. 'If I can't have him no one can.'  
  
In an instant, a crystal was flying toward the couple. Mamoru didn't have time to think as he threw himself before Sailor Moon.  
  
'Nooo!'  
  
~(let me rest in pieces)~  
  
A hand wrapped around her wrist spinning her around.  
  
"Usa, what's wrong?"  
  
Why wouldn't he leave her alone?  
  
"No!"  
  
~Would you find it in your heart~  
  
"Tell me what's wrong?" he said, pulling her through the large double doors of the American Embassy. The music faded into distant background noise. Somewhere a car whizzed by.  
  
~To make it go away~  
  
She forced her eyes shut, squeezing numerous tears out. He placed his forehead to hers, gently shushing her. His breath bounced off her lips.  
  
"Just leave me alone, Mamoru."  
  
And let me rest in pieces  
  
"I can't; I can't bear to see the other half of me in pain," he whispered. His lips brushed against the bridge of nose as he talked. Wait a minute, his other half?  
  
"Oh, Mamo-chan," she whimpered.  
  
~(let me rest in pieces)~  
  
AN: Ok, yeah, I don't understand the ending either...just kinda came out. Feel free to review, and maybe I'll keep posting stories...if you don't; I'll probably keep posting stories anyway. 


End file.
